objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDI: Isolated (Free Add)
BFDI: Isolated is fanfiction written by ButterBlaziken230, later becoming a free-add page near the beginning of Chapter 3. It is about a selection of BFDI contestants trying to survive in Evil Forest with Question Box. Characters (Characters have an A if they’re alive, a B if they’re injured and an X if they’re dead.) 4A1DE6EE-CE84-441B-BD38-AC38FB506203.jpeg|Question Box (A) Firey_99.png|Firey (A) OLDleafy.png|Leafy (A) Pencil_BFDI.png|Pencil (A) Match_idle.png|Match (A) Pen_Island.png|Pen (X) Flower_3.png|Flower (A) 22C7D739-17B1-486B-A305-88E54E832F1D.jpeg|RockStar (appears in Chapter 3) (A) GolfBallBFDIVC.png|Golf Ball (introduced in Chapter 3) (A) Rules *1. Objects only. No non-objects, please. *2. No spamming. Please don’t use this for edit farming or spam. *3. Do not repeatedly introduce characters. Please don’t introduce a crazy amount of characters. Story 'Prologue' Box sits on the grass in a corner, watching the world go by when Firey walks over to him Firey: Question Box! Follow me! Question Box: Okay? runs over to Pen being stuck in a bush Pen: Help meeeeeeeeee! Firey: Don’t worry, we have help. Question Box, can you create a power-up? Question Box: I’ll try. Box creates a Mushroom Pen: What should we do with this? Question Box: Sorry... Firey: If I grow, I can destroy the bush! eats the mushroom, and becomes large. He stomps on the bush, destroying it. Pen falls through a hole that was under the bush. Firey: No! Question Box: Let’s get others to save him! Firey: Okay!! runs over to Leafy to tell her what happened Firey: Leafy! Pen fell in an endless hole! Leafy: Oh my gosh! I want to see! and Leafy run back to the hole, and find out that Pencil, Match And Flower were there too Pencil: Woah! It really is endless. Match: OMG! That is like, so scary! Pen must be like, terrified. Flower: Pen is so stupid to fall in! Question Box: It happened because he was stuck in a bush and then fell. Flower: I don’t care. Question Box: Why are you so mindless? and Question Box continue to squabble while Firey looks in the hole Match: You want me to jump in? Firey: Yep. Do it for Pen! Pencil: I’m not in love with him. Sheesh. Anyways, where does it go? Firey: the only way you can find out is by going in! pushes Pencil in Match: FIREY! WHAT THE HECK? Firey: Seriously. Go in. Flower’s right there. Match: Oh like, no! I must, like, get away! jumps in, along with Firey and Leafy Flower: Hey! Come back here! falls in Flower: AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! of the characters that fell are seen in a shot, spinning around while music with notes that get lower plays. 'Chapter 1: Life In The Wilderness' Question Box: Where.. are.. we? Firey: I don’t know. Pen: Why is this bed so furry? Firey: up and looks around himself That’s grass, Pen. Question Box: Looks like we’re in some strange forest. Firey: It’s evil forest! Match: OMG! Pencil: This is the worst day of my life! Flower: It’ll be the best if you stop thinking it’s the end of the world. Question Box: Good thinking, Flower. We’ll get nowhere if we’re just lying around. Flower: That wasn’t wha- Firey: Whatever! Let’s go! Contestants get up and start to move forward in the long corridor of gloomy trees Leafy: For some reason, I feel like Evil Leafy is going to appear right in front of us. Firey: Don’t worry! If he does, we’ll find a way around it. Question Box: Who’s Evil Leafy? Leafy: D-don’t worry, Question B-Box. keep walking for some time, and Pen trips over a rock. Pen: Ouch! First I get stuck in a bush and now this? Question Box: That’s unlucky, man. Pen: Jeez, my stomach hurts. continue walking along, when they find a sharp corner of a stone poking out of the ground Firey: That’s a weird stone. Question Box: Sure is. Match: I don’t know like, why, but it looks really like, familiar. Flower: Let’s pull it out of the ground and see what it could be. the contestants try their hardest at pulling it out, but they don’t make much progress. While doing this, Evil Leafy appears. Question Box: WHAT THE WHO WHAT WHY- Box runs really far away. Pen: Let’s follow him! Leafy: Go Go Go! the contestants run away, but get stopped by Evil Canyon. They see Question Box dangling off of the ledge. Pen: Shoot! What now? Pencil: I’ll pull him up. pulls Question Box up Question Box: Thanks for saving me! Now what do we do? Evil Leafy’s coming! Leafy storms towards them, but they move so slightly that it makes Evil Leafy falls down into Evil Canyon Firey: Hooray! Leafy: Let’s go back to that rock. Flower: Woah! turns around and falls into Evil Canyon as well, screaming Question Box: S-she’s, d-dead. Firey: We can’t recover her! Pen: What do we do? Question Box: Let’s go back to the rock. Maybe it could help us. all walk back to the rock, and begin heaving it out Match: This is so, like, tiring. I’m having a break. Pen: Seriously? Pencil: Yes, seriously. She wants a break, let her have a break! gets slapped by Pencil and he falls back on to the rock, slightly sliding it out of the ground. Leafy: T-thanks? Pencil: Hmph. Match: No one can like, stop me from my break. Pencil: Yeah! Question Box: You really could help. We need to find out what this grey rectangle is! Match: Grey, rectangle? has a flashback to being eliminated by the Announcer in the first season of BFDI Match: DO. NOT. PULL. IT. OUT. Question Box: Why? Match: IT’S THE ANNOUNCER. HE’S DANGEROUS. Firey: Don’t worry, Question Box. The Announcer isn’t dangerous, especially since we’re not in BFDI! Question Box: Phew, I was scared! continue pulling, and realise that the rectangle isn’t the Announcer, but it is a Hand Powered Recovery Center Match/Pencil: The HPRC? Pen: Neat! We can recover Flower! Firey: Is that really the best thing to do though? Leafy: Whatever! How about we add some wheels to this thing so we can move it around? Pen: Good thinking! Initiate montage! montage begins where Leafy creates 4 wheels Leafy: Done! Pen: It didn’t take long. see a flash of light Question Box: What was that? I saw a flash, guys. outline of a leaf appears, and Question Box pulls the crew back Question Box: Stay back, guys! It m-might harm us... figure appears as [[Evil Ghost Leafy]] Firey: RUN!! hops on the HPRC and Leafy creates some momentum. They dash into the distance Match: He can fly now! Pencil: Oh, no! Leafy swoops in, scaring Pencil. She falls off the HPRC and is killed. Question Box: No! Pen: Don’t worry. We can recover her. recovers Pencil, but she falls on the ground and is eaten by Evil Ghost Leafy Firey: I have an idea! Let’s create Pencil clones to stall Evil Leafy! Leafy: That won’t work. It can’t recover someone if they’re already alive! Firey: That’s true, but let’s give it a shot. try the plan, and the stalling works, but they then find themselves falling to the depths of Evil Canyon Question Box: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 'Chapter 2: We adventure further...' Firey: W-we’re alive? Leafy: Yeah. Evil Ghost Leafy is still chasing us as we move through the jagged spikes. Firey: Phew. Question Box: But we’re going slow! Ghost Leafy swoops in and kills Pen Leafy: Now Pen’s dead! Firey: What do we do? If we recover him, he’ll fall into the spikes! Ghost Leafy swoops in and kills Leafy Firey: Just me and you, Question Box. Match: And me! Question Box: Yeah. to cry Even if we die, we’ll do it with our friends. Firey: Indeed... HPRC crashes into a cliff Question Box: Ouch! Box spews out a star in panic, to be eaten by Firey and shared to Question Box Firey: Haha! Time to defeat Evil Ghost Leafy! jumps into Evil Ghost Leafy, killing it Match: OMG, thanks! Now I am like, safe from the scary Evil Leafy! This is so, like amazing! Firey: I’ll remove the spikes, too. runs into all the spikes, removing them. Question Box: Now let’s recover everyone! Box recovers Leafy, Flower, Pencil and Pen Leafy: Yay! Pen: I’m back! Pencil: Match! I’m safe! Match: Yes! Besties forever! Flower: I’d rather be dead. Firey: Well then.. How do we kill you? Question Box: If only I could create a rotten mushroom... Flower: Then how will you? Leafy: BURNING YOU WITH FIREY!!! Flower: Yikes! I’ll stay alive... Pen: How about we climb out of here, then? Firey: Okay! But how? Pen: There are little holes in the wall. We can climb up those! climbs up with no failure Pen: See? It’s not that hard. Have a go and you can do it! Box makes it up halfway through, but falls and gets hurt Question Box: Ouch! Firey: That’s gotta hurt. What should we do? Leafy: Kill recover trick? Firey: No! The HPRC doesn’t have Question Box’s DNA registered. If he dies, he’s dead forever! Leafy: Right. and Pencil climb up together Match: Oh, like yeah! Pencil: Hah hah. Question Box: Grrr! Box climbs up really quickly to shock Match Match: Oh my like, woodsicles! Did you just like, do that? Question Box: Yep. else climbs up Leafy: Well, we’re re-united! Firey: Hooray! Pen: We’re still stuck in this forest, though. Match: Like, Yeah. Pencil: How will we get out? I don’t want to live here for the rest of my life! Question Box: We’ll get out. Firey: We’ll jump over the hurdles we encounter, like the fact we had to leave the HPRC. Flower: And? Pen: We’ll get out of here. Hopefully. group are seen walking through the forest, when Firey sees a crater in the ground Firey: Look! Pencil: What are you saying? Did like, a meteor hit it? Match: OMG, possibly! Firey: No, just pointing it out because it’s interesting. keep walking, and find another crater Leafy: Woah! Another one. Flower: That’s not all. Look ahead and there’s more. Pen: Huh. Question Box: Look at that one! It’s glowing! Leafy: Should I touch it? Match: I, like, will. touches it, and disappears Pen: Where did she go? Pencil: I’m going with her. disappears too Question Box: I’m going too. by one, they all go in, and disappear Chapter 3: A new location and the others wake up in the Science Museum, located in Yoyle City. Pencil: Is this... Pen: Yoyle Land? Pencil: It could be. Let’s take a look around. Firey: Woah! Look! There’s a Wall Teleporter! Pen: Huh. When I was in the LOL, TB and GB talked about it. Question Box: SERIOUSLY GUYS I DON’T KNOW WHERE WE ARE- takes him outside of the Museum Leafy: So, apparently we were teleported to Yoyle City. Look around! Question Box: Woah, it looks fantastic! Leafy: These skyscrapers go on for miles. Truly an amazing place. Question Box: Huh. go back in, and see [[RockStar]] RockStar: Hey, guys! Finally, someone else here! Firey: Um, Rocky? You came here too? RockStar: Rocky? Who’s that? Leafy: Then who- Pen: Are you? Question Box: I literally don’t know what’s going on- RockStar: Well, if you insist. I’m RockStar, a famous celebrity. Everyone knows me! Accept you, at least. Flower: RockStar? That’s a weird name. RockStar: Well, I make music for a living! Should I play some? Pen: Yeah! characters walk through the science museum while RockStar sings Rocky Road Rock Firey: Well, how did you get here? RockStar: switches to an instrumental version I used to live at the very summit of Yoyle Mountain. If you follow the clouds when you get there, you can get to my home town! However, some crazy shadow guy attacked! Leafy: Was he a leaf like me, but red? RockStar: No, don’t think. Pen: So, he’s not Evil Leafy. arrive on the top floor, and look across Goiky Pencil: Woah! The Yoyle Needy! Match: What’s that? Firey: Where you TRAPPED ME! Match: WHAT!? Pencil: No, that’s where we recorded the video diary! Firey: Still, it was where you trapped me. Pencil: Frankly, we never trapped you. Leafy: You did. Match: Pencil! Why would you do that? RockStar: I don’t know, sounds freakish to me! see 3 objects riding on a pink object, and stop on a road. They start walking. Pen: Who’s that? RockStar: I don’t know. Question Box: I wanna met them! RockStar: But how are we gonna get down there so quick? Question Box: That’s not what I’m gonna do. Firey: NO! Leafy: YOU WOULDN’T! Pen: YOU’RE GONNA- Match: JUMP! jump, as a knife suddenly flies towards their legs. Luckily, they jump. Question Box: Well, I can give myself the Propeller Suit, and I’ll be A-O-K! RockStar: Fine, show us what’cha got. Question Box: it There we go! Pen: he has the propeller suit YAY! jumps down WHEEEEEEEEEEEE! dies RockStar: Oh my god. Flower: Hahahaha! What an idiot! RockStar: Flower, you have no respect for the dead. scene cuts to the objects who were walking to the science museum Christmas Bauble: OH MY GOD! A DEAD BODY!! Golf Ball: That’s Pen. He appears to have jumped off a cliff. Christmas Bauble: I didn’t think he was suicidal! Golf Ball: Me neither. Question Box: I’m going to save him. flies down, and comes across the two Christmas Bauble: Ummmm, Hi? Question Box: Hello. We need a recovery Center! Golf Ball: What, to recover Pen? Question Box: Yeah, he was being an idiot. Golf Ball: Well, I should begin work in the science museum. I can find the parts to make one! Christmas Bauble: I thought you hated that place. Golf Ball: Nah, I built up the courage. Question Box: See ya, I’m flying back up. Box flies back up the gang RockStar: How’d it go? Question Box: Good, good. Let’s go to the bottom to meet them! Leafy: Are they recovering Pen? Question Box: No. Pencil: Awww.... Question Box: But they’re building a recovery Center! Pencil: Yay! Coming soon. Trivia *The first chapter name is actually very similar to the name of Clash For Object Supremacy’s seventh episode. Category:Fanfiction Category:BFDI Category:Things by ButterBlaziken230 Category:BFDIA